Mei and Akira
by TheGreenFlame
Summary: What if Maze were two people again? What if they had lost their power? Chapter 3 is up. R&R ^^
1. The Transformation

My first fic. I do not own any of these characters. Please let me know what you think. ^^;   
  
Female Maze stood over a large hillside, finally getting a chance to be alone. She stared out into the vast beauty of the blue-green forest and let out a light sigh. She hated fighting, and even after all this time, couldn't figure out how she'd gotten into all of this. Maze had accepted the fact that she had to kill, but it was kind of depressing from time to time. But she had to do it for her friends...for Mill.  
  
Maze yawned softly, just about to head back to camp, when a hand frimly met her rear. "Gah!" Maze jumped. It was Solude, the woman who seemed to never give up on Maze. She removed her hand from Maze's rear and scratched the back of her head, an innocent smirk on her face. "Did I scare you? How cute." She grinned. Maze simply blushed slighty and spoke shyly. "Oh um..Hi Miss Solude." She grinned at Solude, a small sweat drop forming. She knew what she was trying to do. Solude put an arm around Maze, pulling Maze closer to her. "Mmhm..why don't we enjoy this beautiful sight together, Maze?" Solude grinned, her lips slowly coming closer to Maze's. Maze was wiggling out of her hold. "No..really, Miss Solude..I was just on my way back to camp!" "Come on Maze...don't make me wait like this.." "Miss Sol-" Maze was interrupted by the whining voice of Princess Mill. "Miss Solude! Leave my Big Sister-Brother alone!"  
  
Mill began to start throwing rocks at Solude in a total fit. Solude dodged them. "Whoah-Princess! Take it easy!" Maze sighed, already used to the mayhem. Pretty soon, they both had each one of Maze's arms, and began to pull on her. Maze just kept quiet. "Mine!" Mill whined. Solude let go of Maze, after having enough. "Gahh..fine you little brat..you can have her." Mill clinged to Maze, Maze sighing again. "Yay! Big Sister-Brother!" Solude spoke under her breath. "I'll just getcha later, my Maze." She winked at Maze, and returned to the camp, where Aster, Rapier, and Woll were still sound asleep.  
  
After a long while, Mill stopped hugging Maze, and looked into her eyes. "Ukyuu..Big Sister-Brother..what's the matter!?" Maze shook her head. "It's nothing.." Before Mill could open her mouth again, Randy flew up, speaking in her normal high, sweet voice. "Miss Maze..I sense something extremely wrong with the Phantom-Light Power..and it seems as if coming from you!" Maze blinked. "Wha..?" Randy looked over her. "Are you feeling well, Miss Maze?" "Yeah, just fi-" Before Maze could finished her sentence, a blinding white light appeared and Maze's scream was echoed throughout the forest.  
  
After everything became silent and peaceful again, Randi awakened from the ground, flying up, getting a good look at the other three, which were still unconcious. THREE? Lying there was Mill, Maze and..Man-Maze!? Her mouth was opened wide, as she stared at Mei and Akira..Female Maze and Man-Maze...BOTH there at the SAME time. How could this have ever happened!? She wanted answers.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Ambush

My first fic. I do not own any of these characters. Please let me know what you think. ^^;  
  
  
Princess Mill was the first to awaken. She stood, a little shaken up, looking for Maze right away. She turned and saw both Maze's on the ground. Her eyes got all swirly in confusion. "There's TWO Big Sister-Brothers!?" Randy looked to Mill. "I don't know how or why it happened, Princess..but it seems that Maze and her male counterpart are no longer joined." Mill blinked and then started shaking female Maze. "Ukyuu!" Mill shouted happily. "Two Big Sister-Brothers means twice as much fun!" She grinned as she watched Mei (or female Maze) awaken. She moaned, her eyes coming into focus, looking at Mill.   
  
"What happened to me, Mill? Were we attacked?" Mill giggled, pointing to Akira. Mei's eyes widened at the sight of her brother laying there in the grass. "Wha..but.." Mei was cut off by Randy. "Miss Maze, we're not sure why it happened, but you have been separated from your brother." Mei sighed, still in disbelief. "I can see that, Randy." Mill was dancing around, overjoyed that she had two Mazes to play with. She hugged Mei, then ran over to Akira. She then shook him violently. "Ukyuu! wake up other Big Sister-Brother!" Akira groaned, his eyes still shut. "What the hell do you want now!? Let me sleep!" Mill continued to shake him. "Wake up!" Akira's eyes opened, and just before he could open his mouth to curse again, his eyes landed on his sister, who was returning the stare.  
  
"Y-you...and..it's day!?" Akira blinked, then groaned again, his temper rising. "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" he shouted. Mill clinged to Akira. "Calm down, Big Sister-Brother! We're not sure!" He stared at his sister again, as Mei was doing the same thing. "Brother.." she whispered. "Mei." he said. Mei ran up to him hugging, as he returned the hug. "What is this about?" Akira said. "I wish I knew.." Mei whispered.  
  
Solude teleported in front of the two Mazes. "What's going on? I thought I heard.." Solude stopped talking when she saw that Mei was holding Akira. "What the hell?" Akira stopped hugging his sister, giving an evil grin to Solude. "Heeyy...why don't we.." He approached Solude, a sweatdrop forming on her face. Mei gave him an evil look. Akira saw that his sister was very displeased, and stopped, mumbling something under his breath. Normally, he would have all ready been on top of Solude. Solude let out an annoyed sigh. "You mean...we have to travel with him day AND night!?" She brushed a bang of hair from her face. "How did this happen?" Mill grinned, pulling both of the Mazes into her arms. "We don't know, but it's great, huh!?" Solude looked annoyed. "Yeah, sure." she said sarcastically.  
  
Two hours passed, and the whole group was aware of Maze's separation. Randy was relaxing, enjoying the day, high up on a tree branch. Aster and Solude were cooking fish on a camp fire, Woll was reading a book by the fire, and both of the Mazes and Princess Mill were on a walk. Mill held them both close to her, humming happily as they walked at a slow pace through the forest. All of the sudden, they were ambushed by enemy soldiers. Akira laughed. "Leave em to me!" He held out his hands to destroy them with Phantom-Light Power, but nothing happened. "What IS this shit!? Where the hell is my power?!" Mei looked concerned. "Let me try.." She tried as well, unsuccessful. "What in the world!?" Mill was crying and panicking. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" she whaled.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  



	3. The Rescue

My first fic. I do not own any of these characters. Please let me know what you think. ^^;  
  
  
The Jaina warriors surrounded the three. "Ah, screw this..I don't need my power to screw you guys up!" yelled Akira. "Brother...I don't think we can beat them without our power." Mei exclaimed, surprisingly calm. "Let's just give ourselves up!" "What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm not giving up, woman!" Akira said, ready to fight. "Please..we don't really stand a chance." One of the Jaina soldiers spoke up. "Evil ones..surrender in the name of our holy creator, or be eliminated!" "Never!!" Akira shouted. The soldier laughed. "Have it your way then. We know that you are helpless without you Phantom- Light power!" Mill was bawling. "Big Sister-Brothers! I don't want you hurt! Please don't fight!" She clinged to Akira, still throwing a fit.  
  
Before the soldier could open his big mouth again, a sword went straight through his throat, and pulled out, causing him to fall down the ground, gasping for air. He moaned and held the bleeding hole in his throat. To Mei, Akira, and Mill's surprise and amusement, it was Miss Rapier. "Are you guys alright?" Before her question was answered, the six other soldiers ran to attack them. Solude teleported into the air, and threw her needles, striking one of them in the back of the neck before he could reach Mei. Aster came up behind a soldier that was sneaking up on Princess Mill, thrusting his heavy sword straight through the back of the man's chest. Akira charged into one of them, knocking him down and taking his dagger. He then stabbed him right in the neck with it, leaving it in. Solude teleported behind another, taking him out. The last of the Jaina warriors was surrounded by all of them, cowering and holding his hands up. "P-please! I give up!" Rapier scowled at him, pointing her sword at him. "Get out of here, now!" The soldier ran off into the forest.  
  
Mill looked up from Mei's arms. "Is it over, Big Sister-Brother?" Mei nodded, looking down to Mill. "It's okay now, Mill." Solude teleported behind Mei, attaching to her hips. "Are you okay, Maze?" Mei nodded, smiling nervously to Solude. "Eh...thank you all." Rapier walked up to Mei, wiping the blood from the blade of her sword. "Hmm..why didn't you two just use your Phantom-Light Power?" Mei looked down. "I...can't control it anymore, neither can Man-Maze." Akira began getting pissed off again. "Why the hell can't I use my damned powers!?!"   
  
Woll and Randy approached them. "What's going on? What did we miss?" Solude grinned. "We just took out some of the Jaina Holy Group's warriors." "Oh..is that all?" Woll said sarcastically. Mei looked to Randy. "Randy..Man-Maze and I..we can't control Phantom-Light Power ever since we've split apart. Do you know what's wrong?" Randy was surprised. "No Phantom-Light Power!? How will you control Dulgar and defeat the powerful demi-armors? We must solve this problem before it's too late."  
  
Another hour has past, Rapier is fishing in the forest stream alone, it is early evening. Akira, feeling particularly horny, approaches Rapier from behind. "Mhm..Miss Rapier..you are looking good tonight." Rapier quickly turned, looking at Akira with disgust. He quickly pounced her, and was promptly kicked back a few feet. He mumbled, then got back up, for another try. "So frisky." "Leave me alone, Maze..I'm warning you." She drew her sword. "Ah..what the shit is that!?" He got up, returning to camp. Rapier sighed. "Hentai.." she mumbled.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  



End file.
